


First Christmas

by DeviousOmens



Category: Broadchurch, Illogical Husbands - Fandom, Masters of Sex
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousOmens/pseuds/DeviousOmens
Summary: Dating for less than a year, Bill and Alec celebrate their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & William Masters, Alec Hardy/William Masters, bill masters/Alec Hardy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	First Christmas

* * *

“Do we really have to go to this Christmas party?” Bill asked as he put on his shoes.

“It's at the hospital you work at, you tell me.” Alec said as he grabbed their coats, holding Bill's out for him.

Bill took it and draped it over his arm, “I suppose we should make an appearance.”

They stayed an hour; it was all Bill could really bear. Poor Alec kept getting cornered by one drunk, and apparently horny nurse who didn’t understand that Alec was not interest. When he told her that he had a boyfriend she just replied with, ‘so do I' as she continued to play with his tie.

Bill liked the people he worked with but they were, for the most part, colleagues, and not friends.

Two days later they were at yet another Christmas party, this time at the police station.

Bill knew a few of the people Alec worked with, mostly by their last names since that’s how his boyfriend like to referred to them. He mingled and made small talk when necessary.

Near the end of the night Alec made a quick speech thanking everyone for working so tirelessly through the year then wished them all a Merry Christmas and the like before he and Bill went home.

“I can’t do another party.” Bill said to Alec as he undid his bowtie and sat on their bed.

“You'll have to.” Alec told him as he sat in a chair and took off his socks and shoes.

Bill pouted.

“Miller invited us and she'll make it hell for me at work if we don’t at least stop by.” He told him.

Bill sighed as he finished getting undressed, “Okay fine, one more party but only because I like Ellie.”

\-------------

On the evening of Christmas Eve, Bill and Alec arrived at Ellie’s house, gifts in hand. She greeted them with a smile while holding a drink and wearing a Santa hat.

They joined the others, who were eating, drinking and talking. Neither of them were good at small talk but they did their best when it was required of them.

At one point later in the evening, Bill lost track of Alec while he was talking to Mark Latimer. He excused himself and went looking for him. He found Alec talking quietly with Ellie in the kitchen and as soon as she saw him, they stopped talking.

“Everything okay?” Bill asked as he went over to them.

“Just talking about a couple of cases for work.” Ellie told him then smiled and hurried out of the kitchen.

“Ready to go home?” Alec asked him.

“Oh yes.”

They said good night and wished everyone a Merry Christmas before Ellie walked them to the door. They thanked her for a lovely night before they finally left and went home.

Nothing felt as good as crawling into bed with the person you love after a long day and Alec loved it when Bill would cuddle up close to him.

If you would have told either man almost a year ago, that they’d be dating, living together and celebrating their first Christmas together they would have both looked at you like you had just escaped the loony bin. Yet here they were, doing it all.

\-------------

Christmas morning, Bill woke up and frowned when he found himself alone in bed. The smell of coffee in the air told him, Alec was in the kitchen.

He got up, put on his robe and slippers then shuffled into the kitchen.

He went right over to Alec, who was scrambling eggs at the stove and kissed him on the cheek, “Merry Christmas.”

Bill poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down at their kitchen counter.

Alec put a plate of scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon and toast in front of him then leaned across the counter and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before making himself a plate and cup of tea.

They sat quietly and ate before Bill washed and dried the dishes. He found Alec sitting on the couch in the living room by their Christmas tree watching tv.

“Did you want to open some presents?” Bill asked as he placed a cup of tea down on the coffee table for him.

Alec turned off the tv as Bill went to grab them each a gift from under the tree. They sat on the couch together and opened the few gifts that they had gotten from people and when they were done, they sat back and looked at all the torn wrapping paper around them.

“Oh, there seems to be one more gift.” Bill said as he pulled out a small wrapped box from his robe pocket and handed it to Alec.

Alec unwrapped it then opened the box to find a sliver pocket watch. He was speechless as he took it from the box. “It’s the Hardy family crest.” He said quietly as he stared at the design craved into the cover of the watch. He looked up at Bill who had a small smile on his face. He turned his attention back to the watch, pressing the small button at the top. The cover popped open, inside the lid was an inscription, ‘with love, always’---Bill.

He closed the lid and scooted closer to Bill before pulling him in for a kiss, “This is amazing, thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

Alec composed himself before reaching into the pocket of his robe and pulling out an envelope. He handed it to Bill.

Bill opened it and pulled out the contents, it was a coupon for dance lessons. He looked up at Alec then down at the coupon again before standing up and facing away from Alec to hide the disappointment on his face.

“So, you’ll look good for our first dance.” Alec said to him.

“Our first dance? But we’ve danced plenty of times before.” Bill said, his back still to Alec.

“Yes, but never as husbands.” Alec replied.

Confused even more now, “Husbands?” Bill asked as he turned around.

Alec was down on one knee in front of the Christmas tree, an open ring box held up in his hand, “That is of course, if you say yes.”

Bill approached him slowly, tears in his eyes. He looked down at the ring then at Alec who was smiling up at him, hopeful.

“So?” Alec asked, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Bill said quietly.

“What?” He asked, pretending he didn’t hear him.

Bill pulled him to his feet, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“That’s what I thought you said.” Alec said then took the ring from the box as Bill took a step back. He took Bill’s hand and slipped the sliver band onto his ring finger. Alec then pulled out an identical ring from his pocket and put it on his own finger, “So people know I’m just as taken.” He said as Bill watched him.

"I love you." Bill said to him. 

"I love you too."

They kissed then sat down on the couch and cuddled up to each other. Alec explained to Bill that Ellie had helped him pick out the ring and she had been hiding it at her house for over a month so he wouldn’t find it.

“That’s what we were doing in the kitchen last night. She was giving me the ring and I was telling her how I was going to propose.” Alec explained to him.

They sat quietly together, Bill still snuggled in Alec's arms. He was admiring his simple engagement band when a thought popped into his head, “Wait, do you really think I need dance lessons?”

Alec laughed before kissing his fiancé on the temple, “Merry Christmas, Bill.”


End file.
